


Little Moments

by MintyDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Swap, Crushes, M/M, Only a small bit of angst, Role Reversal, Shiro has a crush in Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyDreams/pseuds/MintyDreams
Summary: Shiro has a crush on Lance Serrano. But Lance doesn’t feel the same as far as Shiro knows.All they had together were little moments.





	Little Moments

Shiro leaned against his arm, eyes drooping. What time was it again? 11:47? He couldn’t remember. It was all blending together as he read through the pile of documents sitting in the Altean Library. Pidge has checked out hours ago but Shiro was determined to find out more about the Ancient race that was brutally killed 10,000 years ago.

He felt the heavy pen drop from between his fingers, black forelock falling into his already dulled vision. He was falling asleep his seat, exhaustion getting the best if him. Being the 17 year old leader of Voltron wasn’t easy. Especially when a more qualified man was on the very ship as he was. 

Lance. Lance McClain Serrano. Captain Serrano. The hot Blue paladin of Voltron. He was much more qualified than a 17 year old kid. But Princess Allura was all knowing and said that Shiro - Takashi Shirogane was the destined leader of Voltron. 

He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes all the way until he opened them when the chime of the door swooshing open rang in his ears.

The male forced himself into a sitting position, rubbing his drooping eyes trying to coax them to stay open for a bit longer. He turned his chair to see his guest and merely saw a blur. 

“What are you still doing up Shiro?” An oh so familiar voice asked.

Lance was speaking to him. Lance was asking him a question. 

He perked up more, eyes widening to stare at his commanding - not so commanding - officer. 

“I… I was reading some things Pidge gave me,” his eyes flickered to the only clock in the room, “I guess I lost track of time, sorry..”

Lance chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, I used to lose track of time too. I still do. I’m irresponsible,”

Shiro’s face cracked as his lips formed a small smile, heart beating fast, “Really?”

The older man nodded, “Yeah, it was really bad as a kid. I’d read about space for hours and not stop until Mama told me to go to bed before she whipped out la chancla on my ass,”

Shiro laughed a little, “La chancla?”

“A flip flop used to spank the shit out of us and all of us feared the wrath of La chancla and our mother combined. Don’t even get me _started_ on abuela and la chancla..”

The younger man grinned, exhaustion being replaced with heat. He looked down, not sure what to say.

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed,” 

Shiro looked up, seeing Lance was walking closer. He tried to stand up quickly but ended up smacking his knee on the underside of the table, a curse escaping his lips. 

Lance shook his head, “Come on now Shiro,”

The younger man blushed, blood rushing to colour his face like a volcano erupting in his body. Lance offered him a hand and Shiro gratefully took it.

That was when the surprise struck. Lance scooped Shiro up off of his feet, causing Shiro to throw his arms around Lance’s neck. He was dangerously close to Lance’s face, his neck. He could smell the body wash and mountains of lotion Lance wore from the distance he was at. 

“I’ll just carry you to your room so you don’t kill yourself in the process,” he said gently, “No arguments.” He said the moment he saw Shiro part his lips in protest.

Shiro settled down, soon relaxing into Lance’s arms, head against Lance’s shoulder.

His heart was beating like a drum. He didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Shiro didn’t know what he felt for Lance. Admiration? Love? It was all so confusing. It was driving him mad. It was probably love. Something he’d never have from Lance. Lance was in love with Allura. Why in the world would he love a teenager who admired the hell out of him?

He closed his eyes, trying not let his feelings get the better of him. He’d just bask in the small moments he and Lance had. He was building a world with them and this was the foundation to something great.

That’s what Shiro was hoping instead of heartbreak.

But then again, all he was to Lance was a teammate and fanboy. 

Maybe he wasn’t meant for love. 

Not meant for Adam’s love. Not meant for Lance’s. But it wouldn’t matter.

No. Not at all.

So instead he relaxed into Lance’s body, eyelids hiding forming tears. He let himself be held by two strong arms as he held onto the person he cherished most.

That’s all that he needed.


End file.
